Como você se atreve?
by RDana
Summary: O universo de Miranda Priestly se despedaça quando ela descobre que sua filha tem um amor secreto. Autoria: Bmce (fic em inglês, How dare you?). Traduzida, com autorização de Bmce, por: RDana


**1.**

"Não bobinha... Claro que não disse nada para ela sobre nós. Após o ocorrido em Paris não creio que minha mãe algum dia aprovará a nossa relação."

Cassidy estava sentada na mesa da cozinha e susurrando; o telefone fortemente preso em seu ouvido. A então graciosa ruivinha tinha se transformado em uma bela jovem. As roupas confeccionadas em estilo e o corte de cabelo fashion, eram perfeitos para a moça. Ela claramente havia herdado de sua mãe o jeito glamouroso e sua beleza.

Cassidy lentamente beberica um pouco de seu café e reafirma seu pensamento.

"Eu sei, eu sei. Mesmo que já se tenha passado cinco anos... isso a magoou profundamente e isto que existe entre nós, poderá feri-la ainda mais".

Cassidy ouve atentamente e, seu tom de voz, é quase um pedido de desculpas quando ela fala novamente.

"Desculpe gatinha, minha bateria terminou e eu não consegui achar o carregador. Provavelmente Caroline guardou o mesmo em algum lugar e, por esta razão estou telefonando do aparelho fixo. Tenho que desligar agora pois minha mãe pode chegar em casa a qualquer momento. Eu tambem sinto sua falta gatinha; mas nos vemos esta noite, certo?

A resposta do outro lado da linha deve ter sido positiva. O rosto de Cassidy se iluminou e sua voz caiu uma oitava, quando ela falou novamente ao telefone.

"Eu te amo Andy"

Cassidy desligou o telefone e caminhou para a escadaria que levava ao seu quarto. O seu semblante era de alguém entusiasmado e o sorriso de alguém sonhando acordado. Devido ao seu encantamento a jovem não percebeu sua mãe na despensa, parada, com uma expressão de completo choque em seu rosto.

Miranda conseguiu sair do trabalho mais cedo pois ela queria passar algum tempo com Cassidy. A jovem ficará um tempo no acampamento de verão trabalhando como conselheira.

Caroline já não esta mais com as duas pois foi para um excursão na Europa, juntamente, com seu grupo de teatro. As gêmeas agora estão com dezessete anos e as duas tem sus próprias vidas, seus amigos e programas. Entretanto, a relação das três, nos últimos cinco anos, ficou muito mais aproximada e íntima.

As três passam um enorme número de tempo juntas e Miranda se vangloria do fato de suas filhas serem suas confidentes. E, que as mesmas, jamais, irão esconder algo dela. Contudo, sua confiança acaba de ser despedaçada ao ouvir, sem querer, a conversa de Cassidy ao telefone.

Miranda estava na depensa há algum tempo procurando os ingredientes para o seu jantar com Cassidy. Nesse momento foi quando a jovem apareceu às pressas na cozinha e comecou a falar ao telefone, enquanto preparava café.

Miranda não queria ficar ouvindo escondido e quando estava a ponto de revelar sua presenca, ouviu Cassidy falando sobre ela e Paris. Miranda ficou paralisada com o que ouviu e tentou compreender o que estava acontecendo, ouvindo atentamente.

Porém, infelizmente, Cassidy conversava muito baixo, de maneira muito delicada e, Miranda não podia entender tudo. Mas o que ela havia ouvido era o suficiente e impensável. Miranda precisou segurar-se na beirada das prateleiras para poder evitar sua queda, seus dedos pálidos devido ao esforço, o coração batendo de maneira violenta em seu peito.

Após Cassidy retirar-se Miranda conseguiu retomar sua compostura e saiu da despensa, entrando na cozinha. O seu olhar parando por uma fração de segundos ao telefone abandonado antes de alcancar o mesmo, com suas mãos trêmulas.

Miranda apertou o botão de repetição do último número e devagar, levantou o telefone até o mesmo enconstar em seu ouvido. Apos cinco chamadas e, próximo a desligar o mesmo, a secretária eletrônica começou. A sua pior suspeita compravada quando uma voz ,muito familiar, preencheu o espaço entre o telefone e seu ouvido.

"Olá. Você ligou para Andy Sachs. Eu não estou disponivel no momento então, por favor, deixe sua mensagem e eu ligarei de volta assim que for possível."


End file.
